Impetuous
by Libbs
Summary: Everyone thought Hermione was Miss Dependable. What would they say if they knew she had taken up with the Prince of Slytherin himself?


**A/N: Well here's yet another one off from me. I'm not very fond of this one…it was a response to another challenge, and though I put the criteria in, I have this horrible feeling that the person I'm writing this for is going to hate it…Argh! Anyway it's not much, just a drabble really, but I thought you guys might like something to chew on whilst I finish my other fic. On the up side, it's not too angsty, tho it is a bit sappy and I think I made Draco a bit OOC. Dammit! Oh well. Read on, those of you who still want to brave the journey.**

Hermione Granger was a methodical girl. She studied, she got the best grades, and she took up insane causes like fighting for the rights of house elves. She was not the type of girl who ran headlong into things without thinking. In fact, she was the one who was usually stopping her best friends back from doing something incredibly stupid, all because they couldn't think before they acted. No one would ever think to accuse Hermione of something as silly as impetuousness, because she was just so dependable.

So no one would guess that right under their noses, Hermione is having herself a secret affair with none other than Draco Malfoy. It just isn't something that calm, logical, cool-headed Hermione Granger would do. So Hermione supposes it is a good thing that logic has nothing to do with it. If she was pressed, she couldn't say precisely what it is that draws her back to Draco night after night. Perhaps it is because both Harry and Ron are busy with their own lives, Harry in a steady relationship with Ginny, and Ron perhaps in the oddest relationship of all with Blaise Zabini. Hermione is very happy for them. She has always known that Harry and Ginny were meant for each other; it just took them a while to catch up. And if she hadn't exactly expected Ron to fall in love with Blaise, it's clear that the girl makes him the happiest he has been in a long time. The only downside is that neither of her friends seems to have any time for her anymore. Perhaps she is just trying to fill their gap, to be as happy as they are and not need them quite so much.

Maybe she meets Draco because of the way she reacts when he touches her; an innocent brush of hands is enough to set her whole body on fire, make her hot and oh so ready for whatever might happen in the night, the dampness between her thighs making her aware of just how ready she actually is.

Or it could be the way she feels when his mouth is on hers, as though she is dying of thirst and his lips and tongue are the water she needs, craves. The almost desperate way he kisses her before she leaves to return to her dorms, as if he can't get enough of the taste of her. The way that no matter how many times that she kisses him, it is never enough, and always leaves her with a feeling of longing deep inside, a longing for something she can't name, and doesn't try to.

Possibly it's the way it feels to have him inside her, and the need it brings to keep him there for as long as she possibly can…to possess him as completely as he has her. To take him for all he's worth and then some. To feel him lose control, spilling himself into her and crying her name into the night. To lose control with him, to get lost in a moment where nothing matters except the feel of his body on hers, shaking slightly, a small sheen of sweat glistening over him. Hermione delights in the response she could get out of him by doing small things; kissing the corner of his mouth; biting his neck, then soothing the mark with her tongue; running her hands up his naked back, nails scraping lightly. He will arch into her, moaning helplessly as she runs her hand around his back to his front, toying with his nipples before moving her hand lower, lower…

It's feasible that it's the way he worshipped her body during these moments, his hands leaving no patch of skin unexplored, soon to be replaced by a tongue that relentlessly drives her to the brink of ecstasy and back again, until she's little more than a writhing mass of pleasure on his bed.

Conceivably, she might return because Draco is risking his life to be with her. Their relationship is secret for a reason. While Hogwarts would most likely be fine with it, amused even, Lucius Malfoy would not. No Malfoy should spoil themselves by taking a mudblood, Lucius had told Draco once. He didn't care if the boy had a thousand lovers; they had just better be pureblood. By sleeping with Hermione, Draco was defying his father, and if the elder Malfoy ever found out, it would mean the end of Draco's short life. And yet the boy continued to see her, so it was within the bounds of imagination that Hermione returns to Draco's bed to prove that she understands the gift he's giving her, which she does.

All of these are perfectly good excuses to return to Draco in the dead of night, but in reality that is all they are: excuses. The real reason that Hermione stays with Draco is that somehow, she has grown to love the boy more than her own life, more than she thought it was possible to love another person. Better yet, she knows he loves her. He says it in a million ways without actually speaking the words. It's in the way his eyes follow her when she is in the same room as him; the way that he never treats her with disrespect, no matter who he is with or where they are…the old taunts of mudblood have long since disappeared. It's the way he holds her when she is upset about anything, from a low score in class to her concerns over her best friend's life, the way he begs her to stay he whole night with him even thought he knows she can't, and, perhaps best of all, it's the way the cold silver of his eyes seems to melt when he looks at her, revealing every emotion and leaving him oh so vulnerable to her. Letting her know that he trusts her implicitly with his heart, and making it possible for her to return the feelings.

Hermione doesn't know where they will go after leaving Hogwarts, and she prefers not to think about it. She knows without having to ask that wherever she goes, Draco will follow, simply because he loves her. But while she may not know the future, she does know one thing: starting this relationship with Draco Malfoy was more impetuous than almost anything else she's done in her life…but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Liked it? Didn't like it? Think I'm a shoddy excuse for a writer? Do tell. It's quite easy, actually…all you have to do is click on the lil purply blue button, and presto! You can tell me exactly what you thought of what you read. And if you weren't completely scared off by this one, give my other fics a shot…they're not all like this.

**Oh yeah, and in case you wanted to know, the criteria for the fic was such: **3-5 Things to Include in the Fic:**  
**1. Blaise Zabini  
2. Other pairings: Harry/Ginny  
3. Bit of angst/drama  
4. Lots of romance and real love  
5. Set in Seventh year****


End file.
